Le Survivant Surveillé!
by zairoon
Summary: Bon ben le style drama est parti en vacances pour laisser la place au joyeux!... j'espère ke vous apprécierez! Ca y'est, enfin le LEMON! ... lol...FIC TERMINEE!
1. Default Chapter

Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Tristounet!yy...(R si je continue!)

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos....pas à moi....J.K Rowling....la chance.....pas juste!

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: Bon ben deja ke j'ai une très haute estime de moi( ça se voit, nan?!) ben donc en ce qui concerne mes fics c'est encore plus terrible! lol....nan, je sais pas du tout ce que mon esprit tordu va bien pouvoir inventé mais se s'ra bien pourri!!!!! Ce truc m'est venu à l'esprit y'a à peine une heure on va dire, et fallait que je couche ça sur papier, enfin sur ordi, enfin bref, fallait que ça sorte de mon piti cervo! Je sais pas si je vais le laisser en One-Shot (c'est tellement nul!VV) ou si je fais une suite....Si c'est le cas (étant une pervers obsédée pas possible!) y'aura sûrement un chit slash!...en attendant : BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!

__

Ce monde m'exaspère! Comment peut-il y avoir autant de joie alors qu'en dehors, loin de ces portes, chaque jour une personne souffre...chaque jour, une personne meurt! Je les vois, s'amusant, faisant des blagues dignes d'un gamin de cinq ans, se disputant pour n'importe quoi... Je les vois tous avec leur amour, se bécottant à longueur de journée, chacun volant sur leur petit nuage rose avec l'amour de leur vie! Amour de leur vie, tu parles! Je suis sîr que la plupart d'entre eux jeteront leur proie, ou se feront jeter... Et puis, je le vois! Dans ce monde tout-le-monde-va-bien, je-suis-heureux, je le vois...Ses yeux dans le vague, l'étincelle qui y habitait, parfaitement disparue, laissant place au plus grand vide que j'ai jamais vu... Quoique, c'est ce à quoi je dois ressembler depuis quelques temps... Mon dieu, cette lueure dans ces yeux, j'aimerais tellement la revoir, même pour quelques secondes, mais la revoir, juste pour savoir qu'il est vivant... Je me demande ce qui lui arrive, pourquoi depuis des mois il est si renfermé, il n'adresse même plus la parole à ses fidèles amis... C'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant! Je les ai vu un jour, la sang-de-bourbe et la belette, le bombardant de questions, voulant savoir ce qui se passait...Et je l'avais vu les regarder avec cet air froid, aussi froid que ceux de mon père, même pire... Ce jour-là, pour la première fois j'ai eu peur! Pour la première fois, j'ai ressenti toute la tristesse qui l'entourait! Pour la première fois, je me suis soucié de quelqu'un! Il a vu que je le regardais, et...il m'a sourit! Un tout petit sourire, je ne suis même pas sûr que ses amis l'ai vu, mais il m'a sourit! Et face à ça, tout mon corps c'est mis à trembler, un sentiment étrange m'envahit....et je lui ai rendu son sourire! Depuis ce jour, je le surveille! Depuis ce jour, j'ai appris à observer mon pire ennemi! Je l'épie dès que j'en ai l'occasion, de peur qu'il ne fasse l'inéparable tellement il semble triste... La question est pourquoi je fais tout ça? Pouquoi je tiens à ce que mon pire ennemi depuis bientôt six ans reste en vie? Je me suis rendu compte que si il venait à mourir, si jamais je savais que je ne le reverrai plus, ma vie serait pire que l'enfer! J'avais besoin de voir ce visage, bien qu'il soit triste, j'avais besoin de voir ces deux émeraudes, ces lèvres pleines, cette peau couleur miel, j'avais besoin de voir Harry Potter, c'était ma drogue, et je m'en suis vite rendu compte! Moi qui pensais ne jamais connaître ce sentiment, il m'est venu en pleine figure le jour où il m'a sourit...C'est à ce moment que tout à commencer... Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire! Le Grand Draco Malfoy est follement amoureux de son pire ennemi! Darco Malfoy aime Harry Potter, le balafré, le Survivant, Celui qui doit vaincre Voldemort, L'Orphelin... Parfois je me demande qui à eu l'idée de lui mettre tous ces noms stupides! Je suppose que chaque jour, il doit penser ça, se modissant d'avoir survécu, modissant ceux qui l'avaient choisi comme leur Héros... maintenant je connais le vrai Harry, ses pensées sont les mêmes que les miennes, il en veut au monde de tout ce qui fait qu'il est Harry Potter, il s'en veut parce qu'il sait que cette guerre contre le Lord Noir a causé, cause et causera beaucoup de dégâts, de blessés, de morts, et leur famille qui pleuront la perte des être chers... Voilà tout ce qu'il pense, et c'est un des plus grands points commun qu'on est... Et cela fait que je l'aime de plus en plus, souhaitant se compagnie le plus possible, le voyant autre qu'un ami, mais je vois aussi la dure réalité....Nous sommes ennemis, il me hait et refusera quelque relation avec moi... Tout est perdu d'avance, et en sachant ça, j'ai parfois envie d'en finir... De reposer en paix comme on dit, mais après je culpabilise, personne ne le comprend, personne ne veut le comprendre, et si je pars... Qui veillera sur lui? Ses amis? Je ne pense pas! Ces temps-ci ils sont plus occupés à se martyriser les lèvres plus qu'autres choses, alors sûrement pas eux! Dumbledore? Oui, je veux bien, mais il ne restera pas en vie éternellement... Non, même si je n'ai aucune relation, aucune amitié, aucun amour, je resterai près de lui! Je veux qu'avant sa mort, je veux avant tout qu'il goûte une fois au bonheur, même si je n'y fais pas partie, je ferai tout pour ça!

  
  
Bon, ben voilà! C'est spécial je trouve, j'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration en écrivant ça (comment ça se voit?!oO) mais je suis quasiment sûr à 99.999999....% que c'est de la daube!!!!uu....je sais pas si y'aura une suite, ça dépend de vous?! alor review pliz, même pour me faire ravaler mon clapet!

kisssssssssssouxxxxxxxxxxx les chouxxxxx!

Zairoon!

PS: Pour ceux qui laisseraient une review n'à moi, je voulais vous dire que si il y a suite, fodra attendre un peu paske j'ai pu de forfet sur le net!TT...uu....vv....ww....xx....yy....zz....lollll


	2. L'anniversaire surprise!

Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Tristounet!yy...(R si je continue!)---- JE continue, et c'est plus du tout triste!

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos....pas à moi....J.K Rowling....la chance.....pas juste!

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: Bon ben je continue cette fic à la demande général de ceux(?), celles qui m'ont reviewée...Mais je sais pas du tout si ça va être super génial...Enfin, je tenais à vous remerciez d'avoir lu le début de ma fic, et attend des "prout", "caca" ou autres pour me dire d'arrêter cette fic si vous la trouvez nulle!--.... en attendant, j'ai passé le côté drama pour un côté plus joyeux, je préfère! (en fait c'est surtout pasque je suis pas douée et adepte du drama!).... Bon ben je vous laisse lire! ENJOY!!!!

****

Réponses aux reviews :

**__**

Lee-NC-Kass : Merci pour ta review! Elle m'a fait très plaisir!..._ Je suis contente que tu trouves que ce n'est pas de la daube, et encore plus que tu aimes! C'est sûr que Dray fait pitié mais t'inquiète, je suis pas douée pour les drama (j'ai jamais essayé en fait!) donc tout va bien se finir, et avec un lemon en plus! MDR_...._ Par contre, là y'a une grande élipse de temps entre le 1er et le 2nd chapitre, et pour ce qui est de l'adoption d'un enfant, je crois qu'il sont encore un peu jeunes et puis je pense pas le faire_..._ Mais pour le reste! Surprise! lol_...._ Tu me laisses une ptite review pour me dire si tu as aimé ou pas le chapître, stpléééééééé!!!!!!!!! uu_..._LOL!!! kissssssouxxxxxx Nee Chan!!!!_

les soeurs Patil : MERCI pour ta (ou votre?!oO) review!! Je suis ravie que tu (vous) trouve (trouviez) ça bien!!! Puisqu'une suite serait sympa, en voilà une! J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop "cuculapraline" mais bon, je peux pas faire mieux, les idées me manquent, et je suis pas une adepte du drama!; En tout cas encore merci, et une chite review pour cuilà! kissssssouuuuuxxx et Enjoy!

En fait, pardon pour les (..._) mais comme je sais pas si ce pseudo est pour une ou deux personnes!!!-- lol!_

Cela faisait déjà un an. Un an, depuis la victoire de La Lumière sur le Lord Noir...Certes, cette bataille avait causé beaucoup de morts, mais ce fut plus du côté des Ténèbres, tous ceux de Poudlard étaient vivants, les mangemorts furent jugés et on leur donna le baiser des détraqueurs.... Cela faisait déjà un an depuis sa surveillance continuelle du Survivant, cela faisait un an depuis que Draco Malfoy était devenu ami avec Harry Potter... Lui-même ignorait encore comment cela avait pu se faire... Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait le premier pas... pas lui, mais Harry...

__

FLASH-BACK :

Draco était une fois de plus installé entre Blaise et Pansy-la-sangue pour le dîner, alors qu'il ne cessait de fixer ses deux émeraudes lui faisant face. Cela faisait plus d'une minute que les deux ennemis se regardaient dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres... Mais la connexion fut soudain coupée par l'arrivée des permières années, et lorsque Draco chercha du regard sa Némésis, il ne la trouva plus à sa table... Balayant la Grande Salle du regard, il eut un sursaut en entendant cette voix proche de lui :

- Malfoy! Je peux te parler? dit le Survivant, sous les regards surpris des Serpentards et des Griffondors.

- Oui, Har...Potter! Vas-y, parle! répondit celui-ci peu assuré. _Merde! j'ai failli dire son prénom!_

- Très bien... Draco, j'en ai marre de cette haine, marre de cette rivalité... je veux être ton ami! lâcha-t-il.

__

Quoi? Ma parole j'ai bien entendu?! Il veut qu'on soit amis?! Mais je croyais qu'il me détestait? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?...._Il m'a appelé Draco_..._ Dieu que j'aime quand il dit mon nom!_

- Alors, tu en penses quoi?! demanda le Griffondor, sortant Draco de ses pensées.

- Moi aussi j'en ai assez, Harry! Je veux bien d'une amitié entre nous! Fit le Serpentard d'une voix chargé d'émotions. Il se leva et lui tendit sa main sous les étonnements de la salle entière... Harry la lui serra, un sourire radieux sur son visage... Draco le lui rendit, heureux de le voir sourire, et ce fut le début d'une grande amitié!

FIN DU FLASH-BACK.

Le 13 juillet, Draco avait invité Harry pour une soirée entre intimes dans l'ex-manoir de son père. En effet, il était enfant unique et donc le seul à hériter des biens de sa famille (1) ...Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry, il atteindrait bientôt ses dix-huits ans et Draco avait tenu à faire une petite surprise-partie pour l'occasion. Tous les amis du Survivant étaient venus : les Weasleys, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Blaise, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonnagall, Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid et bien entendu, Draco. Il était plus de 20h 30 et tout le monde se cacha derrière un grand canapé en cuir alors qu'une sonette retentissait...

- Attention, ne faites pas de bruit! fit Draco.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'entrée... Un sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit la porte révélant le grand, beau jeune homme qui s'y tenait, vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche entrouverte et d'un pantalon en cuir noir très moulant... _WAOUH!!! T'as fait des efforts ce soir, Harry! C'est pour moi tout ça?! bave_

-Salut Dray! fit celui-ci, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

Dieu que le Serpentard aimait voir cette lueur perdue il y avait de cela un an...

- Hello très cher! Tu es en retard de...il regarda sa montre... 3 minutes et 48, 49, 50,...

- Ok, ok c'est bon! Désolé du retard cher ami, mais je ne suis pas aussi ponctuel que toi! rétorqua l'ancien Griffondor, un sourire irrésistible illuminant son visage.

-Mouai... Bon allez rentre! répondit Draco avec une légère moue, s'effaçant pour laisser son invité entrer.

Ils arrivèrent côte à côte dans le salon, où régnait une étrange obscurité... Harry s'installa sur le grand canapé, pendant que son ami allait alllumer la lumière....(2) Il eut un sursaut et faillit tomber à terre lorsqu'il entendit un grand "SURPRIIIIISSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Mais qu'est-ce que...? cria celui-ci, se retournant pour voir de quoi il s'agissait... Là, derrrière le canapé se trouvait toutes les personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie, lui souriant tous...(3)

Draco s'approcha doucement de celui-ci et lui souhaita un "Joyeux anniversaire, Harry"!

-C'est ta surprise! Elle te plaît? dit Remus en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes adorables! Merci, je suis très heureux! fit celui-ci, les yeux brillants... (4)

- Tu ne devrais pas dire "adorable", Harry! Je ne crois pas que ce therme convienne bien à Sev', pas vrai parrain? demanda Draco au plus redouté maitre des potions.(5)

- Cher filleul, tu ferais mieux de te taire, si tu veux mon avis...je pourrais dire des choses qui ne te plairaient pas! répondit celui-ci, un sourire mi-sadique, mi-amusé sur son visage, faisant taire l'autre Serpentard...(6)

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, dit Ron, mais c'est la fiesta ce soir! ... Alors, on bouffe?!

Et tout le monde éclata de rire face à cette réplique. Ils connaissaient tous l'appétit de celui-ci et décidèrent de passer à table... La fin de la soirée s'acheva par quelques danses, tous cherchant une excuse pour laisser Harry et Draco en tête-à-tête...(7)

__

A suivre...

(1) Si vous saviez pas qu'il était enfant unique...qu'est-ce que vous avez lu alors?!!! oO

(2) Oui,oui, l'é habitué au noir le Ryry...on se demande poukoi tiens!!!...Eh bande de pervers(e)s, c'est paskil é tout le tps enfermé dans un palcard!!! Pas autre choz, obsédé!!! Quoique...mdr

(3)Eh ouai! Même Sevy il sourit! baveeeee

(4) Ah va pas se mettre à pleurer quand même?! Allez ryry, po pleuré! calin!

(5) Mais si, mais si!!! Il est un vrai un chou à la crème mon Sevy!

(6) MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! bien fait pour ta gueule Dray! mdr...on se demande bien ce qu'il pourrait dire, pas vrai vous autres?!

(7) On se demande ce qu'ils ont ces persos?! Ils sont tous pour un slash HP/DM ou quoi?! mdrr

Voili Voilou un autre chapitou!!!...Bon, il se passe po grand choz ze touv, mais fo fromaté la fic donc voilà!mdr...la prochaine ce sera ptet le lemon, ou sinon ce sera l'autre chapitre! qui en douté?!oO...lol! j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même le ptit annif' surprise! .... une chite review siouplé! pooouuuuuttttoooouuuuuuuxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ah et désolé, pour la date d'annif' de Ryry, je savais plus si c'était le 13, le 31, le 23 ou autres choses!uu

Zairoon!


	3. l'alcool? à consommer avec modération

Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Tout change de ce monde, même les fics! mdrrr

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos....pas à moi....J.K Rowling....la chance.....pas juste!

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: Bon ben comme z'avez pu le voir, c'est plus du tout triste, drama, déprimant enfin ce que vous voudrez... lol... j'espère que la suite sera intéressante! mdrr.... et merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews!... pour ceux qui auraient pas lu le début, qu'est ce que vous foutez là?!.... et pour les autres : BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!! kisssssouuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!

**__**

MESSAGE A TOUS : D'abord je vous remercie tous de vos messages d'encouragements ou autres, il m'ont fait énormément plaisir et je me suis bien marrée à les lire et les relire! Je voulais aussi m'excuser de mon gros retard, mais j'ai eu certains problèmes (pas vraiment important donc je vous passe les détails!) ce qui m'a empêché d'udapter...uu Ensuite je voulais aussi vous demander une faveur, je trouve ce chapitre - pas nul- mais pas à mon goût, je le trouve un peu trop descriptif mais j'ai du mal à faire une retouche et je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez, ça m'aiderait énormément pour (je l'espère!) des fics à venir et pour améliorer un peu mon style de bas niveau... Voilà, c'était le petit message qui était important pour moi! Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews (ah en fait je vous adore tous pour vos reviews!) et puis ben le chapitre! ENJOY!!!!! kissouuuxxxxx!!!!!!

PS : heu tu me laisse une chite review babalougnito de la mort!

****

Réponses aux reviews :

**__**

Lee-NC-Kass (ou Nee Chan et Chana ) : Bijour! oui effectivement j'ai eu le plaisir de faire connaisssance avec Chana et son grand goût de lemon! mdrr..._Mais je vais la décevoir, le lemon c'est pour le prochain chapitre normalement, pas pour celui-là, qui est plutôt explicatif et un peu trop descriptif à mon goût!! C'est moi qui est écrit ça mais bon, je me prive pas de massacrer mais fic quand j'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite!!! Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie pour votre review_..._En fait, je suis pas vraiment une "gentille auteur" si tu vois ce que je veux dire, la preuve c'est que ce chapitre va tarder à venir vu ke j'ai plus de forfait sur internet et que moi aussi faut que je révise pour mon brevet!_..._ loooooollllll tu parles de réviser, j'ai même pas ouvert un livre pour l'instant!uu mdrr_..._ En tout cas, j'espère ke vous z'allez passé votre brevet sans difficulté et puis c'est la fiesta! lolll Ca y'est je débloke! ben une review pour ce chap' ce serait sympa! kisssssssuuuuuuuuu à vous deux, Nee Chan et Chana!_

onarluca : Bijour!..._ Je dois t'appeler "onarcula" ou "artemis"?!oO lol_..._ Petite question indiscrète : D'où est-ce que ça sort "ornacula"?!oO_..._ En tout cas, c'est original!!! Je te remercie d'avoir laisser une review pour chaque chapitre, c'est très gentil!_..._ Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, je pensais que le passage du tragique au joyeux (voir même un peu humoristique!) ne serait pas si apprécié!; En tout cas, voilà la suite_..._ avec un peu beaucoup de retard, malheureusement!uu_

kissssssooooouuuuuuuxxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Maliciaslytherin : _**Kikoo toi! Bien sur que je me rappelle de toi!...._ Franchement, comment j'aurais pu oublié une de mes fidèles revieweuses?! mdrr_...._ Et surtout de n'inquiète pas, moi aussi je parle beaucoup de ma vie, du genre que j'ai plus de forfait et que je suis bien dans la m_...._-- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'adore ton nouveau pseudo, ça sonne super bien je trouve!!! Mais une question s'impose : C'est quoi ton vrai prénom?!oO loolll_..._ Je suis bête des fois (qui a dit tout le temps?! mdr), tu vois mon cas est désepéré!uu lol_...._ En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir laisser une longue review pour cette fic qui au début est partie sur un coup de tête et que j'avais pas du tout l'intention de continuer mais bon_...._et franchement c'est pas grave du tout que tu n'aies pas laissé de review pour le premier chapitre, du moment que tu l'as lu! Moi aussi je préfère le 2nd chap', je me sens plus dans mon élément_..._ le drama c'est pas mon truc! Ca doit faire au moins 50 fois que je dis cette phrase! mdrrr _..._ Ah en fait, Ryry, c'est pas une veste qu'il porte, mais une chemise blanche très transparente, très ouverte trop sexyyyy!!!!!!!! baveeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! mdrr_...._ Sevy-chou lui, il sourit tout le temps quand il est avec moi (lol), et pour ce qui est de ce qu'il sait sur Dray, beennnnn_..._ c'est que Dray faisait pipi au lit jusqu'à ses 11 ans et qu'il portait des caleçons avec les jours de la semaine dessus!!!! mdrr_... _Noooooooonnnnnnn!!!!!!!!! je déconne! En fait, VOUS lecteurs, vous devriez savoir que ce que Sev' pourrait dire sur Dray à un rapport avec Ryry et toutes les ptites séances de "travaux manuels" ou autres_..._ mdrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!! Ca y'est, je suis vraiment folle cette fois! BOn j'arrête les conneries et te laisse lire la suite trankilou! j'espère que tu aimeras et une chite review, hein?! poutouxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

****

zaz : Bijour! je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! Heu...._ pour ce qui est de tes appréciation sur mes commentaires : Je pensais que ça pouvais faire rire que moi ! LOLLLL je suis profondement stupide (si tu t'en ai pas encore rendu compte!) et donc j'ai toujours un truc débile à dire! ;-p_..._ Et le canapé il est pas si grand ke ça, il fait la taille normale et en fait ben, il se sont un peu serrés enfin, chacun sur l'autre_..._ hummm_..._ je crois que je m'enfonce un peu là non?! Et pour le titre ben en fait c'était surtout en rapport avec le premier chapitre, il était assez drama et je parlais surtout du fait que draco surveillerait harry jusqu'à sa mort (si il devait mourir dans ma fic, ce qui ne se fera pas!) et que voilà quoi, je comptais pas faire de suite mais certaines personnes (en d'autres termes : des perverses!) ont voulu une suite paske j'ai dit que y'aurait un lemon!!! Voilà, j'espère ke tu as les réponses à tes questions, et que la suite te plaira!!! une chite review pour dire que t'es passé(e?!) kissssssuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Severus et Remus furent les derniers à partir... Après avoir annoncé à Harry et Draco qu'ils avaient l'intention de vivre ensemble, ils s'étaient éclipsés le plus vite possible pour laisser les deux jeunes hommes en tête-à-tête... (1)

Après avoir salué son ex-professeur de potions et son loup-garou préféré, Harry se dirigea au salon, attendant patiemment le retour de son ami... Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé en cuir noir, réfléchissant à sa situation... _Je suis seul avec Draco! Après tout ce temps, il serait peut-être temps de le lui dire, non?! Mais si c'est pour compromettre notre amitié_...._Oh Merlin, je sais plus quoi faire?! Dray_...

De son côté, Draco pensait lui aussi à la situation dans laquelle ( il s'en était vite rendu compte!) ses amis l'avait fourré... Il était seul avec Harry, son meilleur ami, celui pour qui son malheureux coeur battait depuis sa sixième année... _Merde, qu'est ce que je fais? Je vais pas rester devant la porte toute la soirée! Et merdeeeeee!!!!!!!! bon allez, on respire un bon coup et on marche jusqu'au salon, c'est pas compliqué!_

Arrivé au salon, Draco prit tout son temps pour admirer son ami... Il était clair qu'il y avait une différence entre le Harry d'avant et celui qui était en face de lui. Il avait repris du poids, il rejouait au Quiditch, ne portait que des vêtements classes, et s'était même coupé les cheveux... Cette nouvelle apparence était presque troublante tant elle ne convenait pas au Harry de sixième année... Non, cette fois Draco avait à faire à un Harry grand, beau, aux yeux irrésitibles, ayant retrouvé sa joie de vivre...C'est à ça que pensait le Serpentard quand son ex-ennemi s'adressa à lui :

-Dray, ça va? Tu as l'air bizarre! dit-il.

-Hun? Ah euh oui ça va, ça va! J'étais juste en train de réfléchir! fit celui-ci.

-Mouai... Bon, viens t'asseoir! Tu vas pas rester planter là toute la soirée?!

Le serpentard s'exécuta et prit place auprès de celui qu'il aimait... Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne partie de la soirée jusqu'à ce que le manque de boisson se fasse sentir... Draco se leva et prit sur la table une bouteille de vin apportée par Severus... Il revint sur le canapé la bouteille et deux verres en mains et se servit à boire, se moquant bien d'en faire de même pour son ami...

-Hey, tu pourrais m'en donner aussi espèce de sale serpent! fit le Griffondor.

-Et puis quoi encore? Chui pas ta nounou!

-Nan, mais c'est mon annif, tu pourrais me faire une faveur quand même! répliqua celui-ci.

__

Si je devais te faire une faveur, ce serait sûrement pas ça! (2)

Après une bonne dispute digne de gamins de cinq ans, Harry arracha le verre vide de la main du Serpentard et se servit lui-même...

-Je trinques à notre amitié! dit-il.

-Moi, je trinques à... Ben pareil! fit Draco quelques peu dans les vappes!

Chez Remus, il y avait de l'agitation... Severus lui expliquait le plan diabolique qu'il avait mis au point pour que ces deux imbéciles s'avouent leurs sentiments...

-Tu as quoi? fit le loup-garou.

-J'ai versé quelques gouttes d'une potion faite par mes soins dans la bouteille de vin! (3)

-Mais, c'est... ça alors! Mais comment...?

-Remus si tu voyais ta tête! Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça dans le fond! Tout se finira bien!

-Mouai.... je sais pas trop... Enfin, on verra bien! fit celui-ci encore sous le choc.

Après avoir avalé quelques gorgets de vin, le Griffondor se sentait étrangement calme et il en était de même pour le Serpentard... Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire... Quand soudain :

-Harry?

-Oui, mon ange?

-Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi!

__

Que..._? Il m'aime?_ _J'ai du mal entendre! _pensèrent les deux amis...(4)

-Harry, tu m'aimes vraiment? demanda le Serpentard peu assuré.

-Oui, Dray je t'aime vraiment! fit celui-ci.

Ils se regardèrent une énième fois, encore plus étonné par la tournure que prennaient les choses... Ils s'aimaient... Eux qui croyaient ne pas avoir droit au bonheur, eux qui pensaient ne jamais pouvoir être véritablement digne de connaître ce sentiment, eux, s'aimaient...

Le Griffondor s'approcha doucement du visage de son ex-ennemi, son souffle effleurant la joue de celui-ci, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard...

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Harry l'aimait! Il ne savait pas comment tout cela avait pu arriver, mais ils s'étaient tous deux avoués leurs sentiments... Et là, le Griffondor l'embrassait...avec toute la tendresse possible, il l'embrassait...

Ce fut un moment magique... Harry retira ses lèvres toujours aussi lentement, son visage proche de celui de son ami, ses deux émeraudes plongeant dans le lac gris face à lui... Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était cette étrange lueur, comme du désir, dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis... Rien d'autre ne comptait... Rien sauf ce qu'il voyait devant lui...

Draco lui, se perdait dans le regard de son ex-ennemi, ses deux yeux verts le fixant, une petite étincelle s'y cachant... Il esquissa un sourire, il était enfin aimé... et il aimait lui aussi.

Comme si c'était tout à fait naturel, Harry s'approcha une nouvelle fois pour capturer les lèvres du Serpentard... Celui-ci entrouvit sa bouche dans un gémissement, laissant ainsi le passage à la langue de son ami... Un combat sans fin eu lieu pendant ce long baiser et ils se quittèrent à bout de souffle, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux voilés de désir...

__

A suivre...

(1) laisser les deux jeunes hommes ensembles?!oO... LA BONNE EXCUSE!!!!!! mdrrr.... dites plutôt que z'allez faire des galipettes chez Mumus!... ;-p looooollllll

(2) Roooooooohhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! qui c'est qui dit ça?!oO ... en tout cas, tout le monde c'est ce que ça veut dire?! mdrrrr.... Moi ze veu bien qu'on me fasse cette faveur... que ce soit Ryry ou Dray... ou les deux!!!! loooooollllllllllllllll

(3) Il est trop fort Sevy!.... mais on va voir si ça valait le coup!... ah ben vi quoi, faut bien que ça rate des fois! (naaannnnn pas tapé!!!!!!!!uu)

(4) Et ben, ils sont déjà sourds!!! Quel dommage... si jeunes... mdrr

Bon ben voilà, j'arrête juste au moment le moins critique (?!) comme ça, si la suite tarde, vous z'avez qu'à vous dire que c'est la fin, que je suis une menteuse et que j'ai pas fait de lemon... comme ça vous aurez pas à attendre avec impatience un nouveau chapitre!.... C'est fou ce que je suis intélligente moi! (et modeste en plus!) mdrr... Ben j'espère que ça vous a plu, il est plus long que les deux premiers, mais fallait que je batisse un peu la fic avant de passer au moment intéressant même si bon c'est pas terrible, et en fait, j'aimerais savoir si c'est moi qui me fais des idées ou si ce chapitre est vraiment beaucoup trop descriptif ?!oO... En tout cas, j'attends des reviews!...siouplééééééé!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!uu...lol poutouxxxxxxx à tou(te)s!!!!

Zairoon!


	4. garçon, un lemon siouplé!

Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Tout change de ce monde, même les fics! mdrrr

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos....pas à moi....J.K Rowling....la chance.....pas juste! 

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: Bon ben comme z'avez pu le voir, c'est plus du tout triste, drama, déprimant enfin ce que vous voudrez... lol... j'espère que la suite sera intéressante! mdrr.... et merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews!... pour ceux qui auraient pas lu le début, qu'est ce que vous foutez là?!.... et pour les autres : BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!! kisssssouuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!

****

AVIS AUX LECTEURS : Chers ami(e)s, ce chapitre est classé R donc vous savez de quoi il parle... Donc, pour toutes personnes sensibles (mais bon ça m'étonnerait!) ou autres, je vous prie de ne pas venir vous plaindre à la direction par la suite... Comme vous avez pu le constater, votre cher auteur vient de péter un cable, ce qui influencera le chapitre (malheureusement!uu)... Je voulais m'excuser pour mon gros gros retard sur cette fic (y'en a pas d'autres en cours!) mais j'ai eu beaucoup comment dire? d'obstacles (?!)... Enfin bref, veuilez m'excuser!yy...J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, qui doit normalement être la fin de cette fic... Je vous embrasse tou(te)s très très fort!!!! Et maintenant, place au LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$

****

Réponses aux reviews :

**__**

onarluca : Kikoo! Comment ça va? Tu t'es remise de ma fin?! mdrr..._En fait, JE SUIS PAS SADIQUE!!!!!uu _..._Bon, ptet un pti peu alors! ; - pEnfin, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et voilà la suite! Malheureument j'ai beaucoup de retard mais j'ai mes raisons (je te passe les détails, c'est pas intéressant!) Ah et merci pour les explications pour ton pseudo!! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! gros poutouxxxx!!!!!!! et une chite review?!_

Lee-NC-Kass : Bijour! Z'allez bien?! Moi je pète la forme, j'ai passé de bonne vacances à maurice et je suis enfin de retour! J'espère que votre crise de larme a cessé..._ Je suis sûre que ça s'arrêtera lorsque vous lirez ce chapitre! Ah et puis aussi, je suis pas si sadique que ça moi!!!yy mdrr_..._ C'est juste que c'est le seul moyen que les auteurs ont trouvé pour garder leurs lecteurs!;_

Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le chapitre précédent, je le trouvais..._arf, vous savez je l'ai déjà dit donc_...

__

En fait, J'AI EU MON BREVET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! saute comme une demeurée devant l'ordi$

Humm..._Et vous, vous l'avez?!oO je l'espère très fort en tout cas! Et l'alcool c'est à consommer ek modération les filles!!!!! èé lol_...__

Bon ben je crois que je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement la suite et désolé d'avoir tarder mais j'ai de bonnes excuses!; (En fait, ça me dérange pas du tout quand vous parlez beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup à vrai dire!) Une ptite review pour la suite?! siouplééééééé!!!!!!!!!!!uu lolll kisssouuxxxxxxxxx pleins Nee Chan et Chana!

Arlein de Lioncourt : Kikoo mon babalougnito!!! Comment tu vas?! Moi je vais bien enfin...

__

Merci pour ta review! Chui très contente!!! Heu, pour mumus et sevy, je sais pas (encore) ce qu'ils font...._Seul l'avenir nous le dira!; J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût!_

ros poutouxx!!!

****

Maliciaslytherin : saluuuttttttt!!!!!!! je suis ravie d'avoir reçue une aussi grande review!..._ Mais, un ptite question : Comment puis-je te faire délirer?!oO mdrr_..._J'avoue que je suis assez surprise, tu es bien la première à me dire ça, et j'en suis d'autant plus flattée!_..._ Comme tu m'as donné ton nom et que le choix entre "la sadique" et "zairoon" ne me plaît pas trop, j'ai donc décidé de te révéler le mien : je m'appelle Zaïra, mais j'ai tendance à préférer "Zai!", c plus court et donc plus pratique je trouve! Heu_..._pour ce qui est de Dray et son problème de fuite, ça s'est arrêté depuis ses 11 ans, donc le Ryry il pourra pas vraiment le laver, enfin_..._ si, mais grâce à autre chose!_..._ Tu sais, j'ai un peu de mal avec ton nouveau pseudo : StNitouche!!! mdrr, franchement j'ai un peu de mal à y croire!! ;-p_..._En fait, tu touches pas à Tom et Dany, ils sont n'a moiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mdrr ça y'est je pète un cable_..._enfin depuis le temps, tu dois y être habituer!; Heu_..._c'est qui Orlando Bloom????oO lol Bon je te fais de gros gros poutouxxxx et espère que la suite te plaira, même si elle a un peu (beaucoup, je te l'accorde!) tarder!uu_..._ bonne lecture, et une pitite revw for me, hein?! lolll_

Après plusieurs échanges fiévreux, ils parvinrent enfin à atteindre la chambre de Draco... Elle était grande, pas vraiment meublée : un bureau près de la fenêtre, une grande armoire et un lit... Harry allongea délicatement son ami sur les draps de satin blanc, capturant sa bouche pour un long et passionné baiser. Le Serpentard entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant ainsi le passage à la langue experte de son ex-ennemi... Celui-ci commença à défaire doucement la chemise du blond, caressant délicatement le torse pâle lui faisant face... Draco se laissa faire, parsemant le cou du Griffondor d'une ligne de baisers, le faisant gémir... Il se décida à prendre les devants et renversa doucement le Survivant sous lui, lui dégrafant lentement sa chemise, parsemant son torse nu de baisers enflammés, ses mains errant au niveau de ses hanches, faisant gémir le Griffondor... Il s'attaqua ensuite à cette petite parcelle de peau située à droite du torse, la léchant voracement, faisant redoubler les gémissements de son amant... Puis, il martyrisa celle située à gauche, ses mains commençant à défaire doucement le pantalon de celui-ci... Draco descendit plus bas, une langue taquine s'amusant avec le nombril du Griffondor, pour finir par descendre un peu plus, agrippant le boxer noir de celui-ci, le faisant glisser, soufflant doucement sur la zone sensible... Le sous-vêtement enfin enlevé, le serpentard remonta le long des jambes, effleurant de ses mains le haut des cuisses, évitant le moindre contact avec l'éveil de son amant, le torturant un peu plus...

Devant l'air outré du Survivant, Draco embrassa avec douceur l'érection de celui-ci, ses mains jouant avec ses testicules, sa langue se promenant sur toute sa longueur, atteignant le gland, récupérant déjà le liquide chaud... Harry ne pouvait plus rien faire à part hurler son plaisir, mouvant ses hanches en même temps que son amant lui infliger cette douce torture... Le Serpentard finit par le prendre totalement en bouche, sa langue s'entourant lentement, ses mouvements devenant plus rapides, ses mains de plus en plus expertes... Après un court instant, le Griffondor jouit dans la bouche de son amant qui avala le liquide chaud, se léchant sensuellement les lèvres... Draco remonta doucement vers le visage de son amant, l'embrassant une fois encore, jusqu'à que le Survivant prenne le contrôle de la situation... Il allongea délicatement le Serpentard, l'embrassant avec passion pendant qu'un doigt s'infiltrait doucement dans son intimité... Celui-ci haleta face à la soudaine intrusion, mais ressentit une vague de plaisir lorsqu'un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, puis un troisième... Draco n'en pouvait plus, il était au bord de l'extase, mais il voulait sentir Harry en lui, là maintenant...

Le Griffondor ne se fit pas prier, retira délicatement ses doigts, et le pénétra avec le plus de douceur possible, craignant de blesser son ange... Harry se retint de jouir immédiatement quand il fut complètement en lui, mais ne put se retenir de crier de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les premiers coups de reins de son amant... Il poussait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, leurs corps s'enflammant, devenant moites, leur arrachant des gémissements de pur plaisir... Harry sentit soudain un liquide chaud mouillé son bas ventre, la chair tendre du Serpentard se resserrant autour de son érection, il se libéra dans le corps de son amant, le remplissant d'une douce chaleur, chacun criant le nom de leur bienfaiteur...

Le Griffondor se retira doucement du corps de son amant, et dans un dernier baiser, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, un sourire illuminant leur visage...

****

F-I-N (?!)

Et voilà, c'est fini le lemon! snif, ze sui n'émue!!!!!yy... lol....J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'est un peu court, chui désolée j'arrive pas à écrire de longs chapitres et quand c'est un lemon, c'est encore pire donc....uu En tout cas, je voulais tou(te)s vous remercier d'avoir lu ma fic, parce que vraiment, si je n'avais pas eu de reviews (et c'est en rien de la vantardise!) je n'aurais sûrement pas continuer cette fic... Donc je tenais à vous dire Merci!... Je ne sais pas encore si j'aurai assez d'inspiration pour une nouvelle fic, mais j'espère retrouver mes fidèles revieweuses!....Si vous avez une idée pas trop tordu à me suggérer, n'hésitez pas, je me ferais un plaisir de l'exploiter! ;-p....lol.... J'allais dire encore un truc, heu....je sais plus c'est quoi!TT Ah oui, j'ai dit que c'était la fin, mais y'aura peut-être un épilogue genre un ptit truc entre Sevy/Remy!.... Mais c'est pas encore sûr! Ca dépendra du nombre de reviews que je recevrai, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!;....mdrr... Bon je vous fais de gros gros gros gros gros poutouxxxxxx et vous remercie encore une fois d'avoir lu ma fic (et les autres fics aussi pour certaines d'entre vous!)... J'espère vous revoir bientôt!

Zairoon!


End file.
